landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
The Lone Dinosaur Returns
The Lone Dinosaur Returns is the sixteenth episode of Season One of The Land Before Time TV series. It is significant for the return of the supporting character Doc, who is also known as a folklore hero as the "Lone Dinosaur". The episode revolves around the gang trying to hide Chomper from him. Plot The episode starts out with the entire Great Valley talking about Doc's return. Cera, who is the first one to hear of his return, reports this to her six friends. Littlefoot is excited at the return of his hero, and that night tells them a story about him (The story he tells about is a scene from the sixth movie: The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock). Littlefoot finishes his story by saying that Doc always comes when there is sharptooth trouble in the Great Valley. Chomper becomes understandably worried at this, due to the fact that he himself is a sharptooth. When he voices this opinon to his friends, Cera scares him by agreeing with him. Littlefoot tries to calm Chomper down by saying that Doc would never pick on a kid. Cera then scares Chomper even more by countering that Doc would always pick on a sharptooth. Chomper then becomes severely panicked, thinking that the Lone Dinosaur would come to get him. That night, while Chomper is sleeping, he has a sleep story that the Lone Dinosaur was trying to chase him (Picture needed). In his dream, the Lone Dinosaur is a terrifying giant dragon-like longneck (although Doc's dream self does not resemble him in any way in real life), who attempts to crush Chomper with his tail, with Chomper pleading that he is a good sharptooth, and would never hurt another dinosaur. When Doc finally crushes him under his tail, Chomper wakes up in a panic. He runs into the cavern that Ruby is sleeping in, and tells her that he convinced that the Lone Dinosaur is coming to kill him. Ruby calms him down, but he is unable to fall back asleep. The next morning, Chomper tiredly greets his friends, saying that he had a bad dream about the Lone Dinosaur. Chomper is surprised to know that Ducky has the same dream has him, which frightens him even more. When Littlefoot arrives to tell them that Doc was coming, Chomper panics and attempts to hide. This gives Cera the idea to hide Chomper until Doc leaves the valley. Littlefoot concedes to Cera's plan, and agrees to distract Doc long enough for the others to find a place to hide Chomper. Chomper asks if he will be able to see Doc coming, and the six dinosaurs sing The Legend of the Lone Dinosaur. Littlefoot then runs into to Doc, trying to impress him by showing off his tail whip, which he messes up. Doc advises him to practice a little more. Doc then asks Littlefoot if he had seen his lady friend, Dara. Littlefoot is confused when he first hears this, questioning how Doc can be the Lone Dinosaur if he isn't traveling alone. Meanwhile, Chomper hides in a bush when Doc approaches. Chomper is stunned by Doc's size, saying that he is even bigger in real life than he was in his sleep story. The gang then quickly hides Chomper in a rock pit, but a rockslide compromises their position. Luckily, Doc does not see them. Next, they try hiding Chomper in Petrie's nest. Ducky then comments that Doc will never find them up there, when Doc himself sticks his head up over the cliff and sees them. The group meets at the bottom of the ridge, with Cera scolding Littlefoot for not stalling Doc long enough. Littlefoot then explains that Doc isn't looking for Chomper, and that he is just looking for his lady-friend Dara. Doc then tells Littlefoot that he can't believe that he is friends with a sharptooth, saying that it is pointless, for he would just end up fighting him one day. Chomper then confronts Doc by saying that he will never be a mean sharptooth. He then offers Doc help, by saying that he can use his sniffer to help find his lady-friend. Doc refuses, saying that he would never take help from a sharptooth. He then motions Littlefoot to leave, which Littlefoot refuses, unwilling to help Doc after he insults his friend. Doc is indifferent to this and goes off to try to find Dara himself. Chomper then comes up with the idea to find Darah before Doc does, showing him that sharpteeth can be good. The group agrees, and goes off to find her. When they finally locate her, she is trapped in a tar pit, but with the combined effort of the seven dinosaurs, is able to pull her out. The group, along with Dara, then meets up with Doc. Darah then explains that Chomper had saved her, to which Doc apologizes to Chomper for judging him so harshly. Littlefoot then apologizes to Doc for not following him when asked to, thinking that what he did was disrespectful. Doc says that he has no need to apologize, and wishes Littlefoot to not listen to him more often. Littlefoot and the others then sing Feel So Happy, ending the episode. Voice Actors *Cody Arens as Littlefoot *Anndi McAfee as Cera *Aria Noelle Curzon as Ducky *Jeff Bennett as Petrie/Doc *Rob Paulsen as Spike/Male Hollowhorn *Max Burkholder as Chomper *Meghan Strange as Ruby/Female Hollowhorn *Frank Welker as Sharpteeth *Susan Blu as Dara Songs *The Legend of the Lone Dinosaur *Feel So Happy Trivia *Doc makes a return in this episode. *First appearance of Dara. *The Allosaurus from The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock makes a cameo in this episode. *Doc explains that because he has no family of his own, he wanted to bring Dara to the Great Valley to meet Littlefoot and his grandparents. *This episode reveals that Chomper and Ruby sleep in seperate places in the Secret Caverns. *The Red Claw (Sharptooth) and two Allosaurus and terrifying giant dragon-like longneck monster are attacking Littlefoot and Chomper in their dreams. *The giant terrifying dragon like monster is almost based on the Diplodicus in Walking with Dinosaurs. When Littlefoot is telling everyone the story that really happened to hime in the sixth movie, both of the sharpteeth were Allosaurus, while in the sixth movie, there was actually one Allosaurus accompanied by a Tyrannosaurus. Quotes :Cera: Guys! Guys! (panting) He's coming back! :Littlefoot: Who's coming back? :Cera: Where have you guys been? Doc's coming back! :Petrie: Doc? :Spike: (grunts) Huh? :Littlefoot: You mean...The lone dinosaur? :Chomper: He's after me, isn't he?! :Littlefoot: Of course not! :Cera: Could be. :Littlefoot: He'd never pick on a kid! :Cera: But he'd always pick on a sharptooth. :Littlefoot: Doc? :Doc: I can't believe you made friends with a Sharptooth. :Cera: Everyone be quiet. Chomper's life is depending on it. :Chomper: (Yelling) IT IS? :Cera: (In a please-be-quiet tone) Yes! :Petrie: We up so high, Doc not find us here. :Doc: (Appearing behind them) Not find who where? :Chomper: (Gulps) You... found... me! Previous *The Spooky Nighttime Adventure Next *Stranger From the Mysterious Above Category:Land Before Time Episodes